


Death and Guilt

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Please leave a comment, Sad, Sad Ending, York needs a hug, actually york needs a fidget spinner, i hc york as adhd like me so that's actually a thing, i would like to point out that york dies believing carolina is also dead, i'm used to tagging for tumblr, idk - Freeform, look this whole thing is rvb angst what else could it be, no happy ending, please ignore me, rvb is painful and sad, this is red vs blue we all die sad and alone and believing all our friends are dead or dying also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: York is alive, but he thinks that Carolina isn't.





	Death and Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i have no idea how to title this.  
> if you want you can leave ideas in the comments and if it's a good title i'll use that. that would be hella fuckin cool. please do it.
> 
> seriously if you leave a comment you can really have a chunk of my soul it's the best thing you can ever do to a fanfic author even if it's just "hi this was nice" or "assdfg"

York stared at the door to his cell.

Carolina was dead.

 _The last time you saw her_ , he thought, _you were fighting. This is your fault. No one would have been able to do that to her if you hadn’t tired her out. How_ dare _you sit in this place and miss her, when she is only dead because of you and your mistakes?_

He needed something, _anything_ , to do with his hands. Tapping on the metal of the bed wasn’t working. Fidgeting with his helmet wasn’t enough. Nothing was working. Nothing could distract him from the crushing weight of what he had done, of what he had caused.

The nothingness, just sitting here with nothing but his thoughts and his self-loathing? It was _killing _him.__

__He couldn’t do this._ _

__He couldn’t be responsible for _this_._ _

__It had been three days since Maine murdered her in cold blood, and yet it _still_ hadn’t really hit home that Carolina was really, truly gone. It still felt like any second now she would burst through that door right there and let him out, undoubtedly with a few choice words about his recent performance or something._ _

__Delta popped up on his HUD, saying something or other, but York brushed him off. The AI got more and more urgent; finally, York took the hint and paid a little attention. “What is it?”_ _

__“I have an incoming transmission on your secure channel. Will you listen to it?”_ _

__“Sure. Whatever. Play it, D.”_ _

__The radio on his damaged helmet crackled to life, but York could hardly understand what was being said. He managed to make out his name, the phrase “get you,” and the sudden staccato of gunfire; all in all, that…didn’t really tell him anything._ _

__“This is Agent York. Identify yourself.”_ _

__“…reaking in…get rea…e’re approaching your position right now!” the radio croaked. Sharp blasts of gunfire erupted, this time just outside the cell door. A thud._ _

__Another thud. Two. Three. The metal door dented inwards, and York scrambled back._ _

__Someone kicked the door in…_ _

__Someone in _white_ armor. It wasn’t her._ _

__“Come on, we’ve got to get out of here!” the mystery soldier yelled, their voice so heavily distorted that York had no idea who they were. Grabbing York by the arm, they stuffed a gun into his hands and began sprinting down the hallway, leaving York no choice but to follow. Even a second’s pause might mean his death in a situation like this. Delta was urging him to go, now._ _

__

__He ran back into the cell and grabbed the lighter anyway._ _


End file.
